


I'm The Girl You'd Die For

by atticrissfinch



Series: Badboy!kurt/Cisgirl!blaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Badboy!Kurt, F/M, Riding, cisgirl!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Blair gets a little jealous of her flirty boyfriend, and she sees fit to remind Kurt just who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The Girl You'd Die For

It’s something Blair should be used to by now.

She’s not.

That little tramp brunette cheerleader, Shelby, is leaning against her locker, twirling her hair and biting her lower lip. She keeps giggling like a bimbo every time Kurt says anything. He could probably predict her future failed marriages and the imminent names of her forty cats and she’d still laugh.

Blair’s clutching her bag just the other side of too tight and she can feel her blood boiling. Shelby takes a step forward, her hand heading toward Kurt’s waist. Normally Blair can cope with this. But not today.

“And what are we talking about here?” Blair asks sweetly, looping her arm through Kurt’s and clutching it possessively to her side. Shelby’s hand retracts immediately, falling to her side.

They both turn to her, Kurt with a guilty grin and Shelby looking like she swallowed a lemon.

“I was just telling her about the time that guy gave me a shit piercing in my nose.” Kurt reveals, leaning his back fully against the row of lockers.

The cheerleader flips her hair smoothly with the back of her hand. “Yeah, I’m thinking of getting one. Thought I’d ask the master of piercings.” She flirts, batting her eyes ostentatiously in Kurt’s direction. “Though he can’t actually give me a full description of what it’ll be like, I assume he could give me an idea of what a clit piecing entails.” She baits, running her tongue along her lips.

Blair fumes. “I’ll give you five seconds to get the hell away from my boyfriend before I pierce something else of yours.” She threatens, shooting a frigid glare toward the cheerleader.

“Oh, come on, baby. Calm down. It’s not a big deal.” Kurt reasons, rolling his eyes. Blair throws a look at Kurt that tells him I’ll deal with you in a second.

“Scram, bitch.” Blair jabs again at Shelby, who makes an ugh sound and flounces off with extra sway in her hips.

Blair turns on Kurt with fire in her eyes. Kurt flinches slightly, fingers sliding coolly at the metal behind him. “We were just talking, B.”

“She practically handed you her panties, Kurt. You’re a fucking idiot if you didn’t see that.” Her hands are bracketing Kurt’s head, and even though she’s shorter than Kurt, she makes up for height with intimidation.

Kurt fidgets, his hands moving to run over Blair’s waist soothingly. “Baby, seriously, you’re it for me, you know that.”

Blair is up on her tip-toes, her mouth hovering over Kurt’s neck. “Whose are you, Kurt?” She whispers hauntingly, one hand sliding down his chest and cupping the crotch of his pants.

Kurt shudders, tilting his head up to expose his neck and rolling his hips into Blair’s hand once. “Yours, B. I’m yours.”

Her mouth closes over the skin of his throat, teeth grazing and biting at it as he whimpers quietly. “And whose pussy is the only one you should ever be thinking about?” She threatens.

“Yours, Blair. Only yours.”

Kurt is starting to shake and is definitely starting to harden when the late bell trills overhead. Blair rips her mouth away from the reddened skin, palming Kurt a couple of times through his jeans before readjusting her hold on her bag and heading to class. Kurt remains pressed up against the lockers, panting slightly and staring after her.

She looks over her shoulder briefly. “My house, after school, three forty-five. Be late and you’ll regret it.” She threatens vaguely before facing forward again.

Oh yeah, Blair was going to make sure he knew whose boyfriend he was.

When Kurt opens the door to Blair’s room (at exactly 3:45, he timed it), the sight that greets him is his girlfriend lounged on her window sill seat across the room, her head leaning against the back ledge as she stares out the pristine glass.

Oh, and also gloriously naked from head to toe, with the exception of a blue bow off to the side of her head.

Thank the lord for isolated, two-story Ohio houses.

“Go ahead and undress, then sit on the bed.” Blair instructs, her eyes not leaving the window. One of her legs retracts, bending at the knee while the other remains extended along the length of the sill. Kurt swallows, taking in the way the light is cascading through the window and causing her lightly tanned skin to almost glisten with it.

Blair is definitely taking charge today, and although that’s not usually how they operate on a daily basis, it definitely has Kurt hard in his jeans. Something about Blair putting him in his place with little-to-no effort sends shivers down his spine and a churning in his lower stomach.

Kurt does as he’s told, shucking off his clothes and maneuvering onto the bed, situating himself up against the pillows with his legs draped lazily open. His hard cock spills onto his exposed inner thigh lying flat on the sheets, rivulets of precome already beading and dripping from the head onto his skin. He reaches behind him, gripping the headboard with one hand in an attempt to look as nonchalant as possible.

When Blair finally spins around from her seat on the window sill, her dark curls falls flawlessly over her shoulder and one leg is planted on the ground, giving Kurt a perfect view of the flushed lips of her pussy. Kurt eyes his girlfriend up and down shamelessly, letting his eyes move particularly slowly over that perfect creation between her legs with the neatly trimmed patch of hair leading enticingly between the outer lips of her cunt.

“Are you liking what you see, or what?” Blair teases, an eyebrow raised sharply in amusement as Kurt continues to soak in the sight of her body. Kurt nods wordlessly, but raises a hand to beckon her forward with his finger.

Blair grins, pushing herself off the seat and advancing toward the bed, crawling almost cat-like onto the mattress in her predatory movements. She stops once her knees are braced on either side of Kurt’s hips and her hands are draped over Kurt’s broad shoulders, and he brings his arms to wrap around her petit figure, feeling her skin warm against his hands with sunlight and vitality.

“So someone’s been a bad boy.” Blair whispers, bringing a finger to Kurt’s lips and tracing along the curves while she speaks. Kurt stares heatedly into her eyes, longing to part his lips and suck her delicate finger into his mouth, but refraining for fear of disapproval. He allows her to continue her exploration of his lips and along the contours of his face, drawing circles around the piercings in his eyebrow and nose.

Before long, however, Blair is cupping the back of Kurt’s head in her hand, guiding him closer to Blair’s already stifling proximity, close enough to feel her faintest breaths wash over his face and the vibration of her lips as she speaks once more. “Good thing I like bad boys.” She says, the corner of her mouth twisting up in a smirk, before descending her lips upon his.

Kurt moans in response, shoving his tongue into her waiting mouth and letting the metal stud in his tongue clack against the back of her teeth. Blair’s fingers curl hard into the hair at the back of his head, pressing him impossibly closer to her mouth as she sucks at Kurt’s lip and scrapes her teeth along the inside of it. Her hips start to rock downwards, the bare folds of her pussy dragging along the length of Kurt’s cock and pulling a loud moan from Kurt, who bucks up in return.

Blair gasps, wrenching her mouth from Kurt’s to press her forehead against his temple as she continues to roll her hips faster and faster, slickening Kurt’s cock with the wetness of her pussy. Tufts of air burst against Kurt’s skin as her clit rubs against Kurt’s hard cock, whining at the friction it grants her.

“I’m gonna ride you.” She pants out into Kurt’s ear, closing her lips around the hoop of his cartilage piercing, sucking and tugging lightly at the metal with her teeth. Kurt grunts as she does, knowing that she knows how hard Kurt gets off on her playing with his piercings, like they’re hardwired to his cock.

“Yeah, fuck, now. Come on.” Kurt growls, securing an arm around Blair while grabbing for the condom she’d left on the bed earlier. He brings it to his mouth, ripping the edge off of it and finagling the rubber out of the package with one hand as Blair sucks and bites at his neck, her hips never slowing from their movements. “Fuck. Up.” Kurt commands, smacking her ass to get her in gear. She squeaks at the hit, but lifts her hips enough for Kurt to roll on the condom.

As soon as he’s done, she takes his cock in hand, and presses it between her wet folds, riding her hips back and forth along it to lubricate him. Her mouth drops open with a sigh as it simulates her clit, and Kurt’s teeth dig into his lower lip as he tries desperately not to come yet from just the slide of her cunt on him.

Without further interruption, Blair reaffirms her grip on Kurt, and lifts her hips again, but this time to position him at her entrance. With little more than a glance towards Kurt, she sinks down on his cock with a moan until she’s seated on Kurt’s hips, his cock completely buried inside her. Her forehead falls against Kurt’s as she grinds her hips slowly against his, her tight heat smothering him and thrilling him all at once.

“Fuck, feel so good inside me, baby.” Blair moans, pulling herself up and dropping back down again, crying out at the impact. “Could fuck you all night.”

“We could try.” Kurt jokes, pumping his hips into Blair as she fucks down onto him in return. He runs his hands up and down her smooth thighs, feeling the muscles shift as she lifts herself up and down.

“Can’t,” She pants, kneading her hands into Kurt’s chest and then grasping her tit to tweak her nipple, “Parents home at six tonight. Or else I’d say—oh, fuck—yes. You need me to—uhn—remind you who you belong to.”

“Never.” Kurt growls, gripping Blair’s ass with his fingers, nails near-breaking the flesh as he heaves her on and off of his cock. “Always belong to you, Blair. Fucking always.”

Blair nods frantically, her head falling back to stare at the ceiling as Kurt’s cock pounds into her, a string of “uh-huh”s heaving from her chest with every thrust. He knows it hasn’t been long, but that burning in his stomach is starting to swell already, as Blair keeps fucking herself on him.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, baby.” Kurt moans, torking his hips inside Blair, their skin slapping together as he picks up speed. Luckily Blair doesn’t seem to argue with the rapidness of their activities, and they will definitely have time for one, if not two, more rounds before her parents get home.

“Come on, baby. Do it.” Blair encourages, slamming down on Kurt’s cock harder and harder until Kurt lets go with a final grunt, coming into the condom as waves of pleasure course through him.

Blair continues to ride his cock as she brings a hand down to her clit, rubbing and pinching at it until she cries out as well, her pussy squeezing around Kurt as she comes. She falls flat against Kurt’s chest, his cock slipping out of her with the action as it softens.

Her tits press against him warmly as the pads of her fingers drag across Kurt’s collarbones, planting light kisses to his skin every few seconds. Her dark curls tangle haphazardly on her head and he can feel the dampness of her cunt on the curve of his abdomen. A hand finds its way into her mess of curls, attempting to smooth them out a little, knowing how much Blair loves when Kurt plays with her hair.

“I’m beginning to think you flirt with other girls just to get this reaction from me, you know.” Blair mutters, fiddling softly with the soft skin surrounding Kurt’s nipple.

Kurt’s chest rumbles with laughter, running a hand down Blair’s back and to the curve of her ass before retreating upwards again. “That’s a definite possibility, but I will not confirm nor deny my motives.”

“That’s okay,” Blair smiles, leaning up to kiss Kurt on the lips, “We both know I can read your mind anyway. Besides, who am I to argue with the results?”

The squeal Blair lets out as Kurt flips them over might actually be the cutest sound Kurt’s ever heard.


End file.
